Little White Roses
by SonicFanGurl321
Summary: Lumpy the Therapist has tried everything for his patient, Flippy Bear, but nothing worked- not even stock treatment- he recalls how Hardy used to have anger issues; he now has a plan for a young tiny Flaky, poor Flippy, and sadist Fliqpy.
1. Chapter 1-Welcome to Hell

The redhead watches the trees go by, her pale hand holding her pale cheek fading into a red from being pressed against for so long. Her scarlet eyes blink lazily, it was early in the morning and her parents were taking her camping. Her crimson dry hair inched her back and made her dandruff snow on her shoulders. She yawns as her father pull into a small town called, 'Happy Tree Town' to get breakfast. Flaky closes her eyes as the mile long road was almost drove through before it happened. A man with lime green eyes held the corpse of a blonde teenager, the blood dripping off like sheets of rain. He just stood there, in the road. The man chewed on the eye of the poor boy.

The father shouts a swear and backs up the car. The man turned, he had an army uniform, his beret covering the tips of his golden eyes. He held out his knife and threw it to the car's wheels, decreasing the speed. The mother quivered as the man jumped onto the car. The father turned the steering wheel until it cracked, the car obeyed the petrified man's orders. He rode off the road and towards the path out of the area. The man broke through the window and clutched the man's neck tightly around his gloved fingers laughing poisonously. The mother shrieked as she grabbed the steering wheel but the wheel was broken by the rough abuse. The man saw the tree they were about to crash into, smirked, and jumped out. He rolls in a ball for a moment then sat back and watched. The mother's head was tore apart from the sudden impact of the tree. Flaky was alive, she hastily unbuckled and crawled to the car door, forcing it open she jumps out. The girl looks around then ran to the town, the man saw this and frowned. He stood and walks after her, the girl squeaks and ran faster. Her overalls soaked in blood and dirt, her orange shirt the same. She breaths heavily as she ran, the man yanked his knife out of the wheel, ran after her. Bringing his boot down forcefully on the carcass of the rosy cheeked teenager, tossing the knife. Flaky kept running until the knife passed through her weak skull. She gasps, the top of the blade poking out from her forehead, blood oozing out of her skin.

She shudders, then plummeted to the dirt ground. The man walked over and pulled the knife out of her head, licking the bits of brain and blood, he gripped a fist full of her frizzy hair and spit on her cheek. "Welcome to Hell."

...

**Good? Too short? Bad?! Oh damn I hope this is okay, stupid Slipknot, why you not make me more creative? Q^Q**


	2. Chapter 2- Cursed

The child groans, her eyelids heavy. Her head was woozy, she opens her eyes to the bright white hospital room. A ten year old was looking through her files with a grown man, the boy had wavy purple hair, freckled Caucasian skin, violet eyes. He wore jeans, a t shirt and a oversize doctor jacket with a doctor mask. The grown man was seven feet tall, pale skin, Utah Sky blue eyes and hair going to his neck, it was wavy and lively with one golden blonde strand on each side of his head. He was wearing a doctor jacket,a formal button up baby blue shirt, dress pants with big goofy glasses with no glass. He rubs his chin, his cheerful eyes suddenly turn dull. The boy prepared himself, knowing when Lumpy eyes dulled it meant the very rare moment when he had a somewhat logical plan, sometimes smarter then Sniffles. "I am going to my job as a therapist soon with my patient Mister Bear, as my memory recalls me Handy used to be my patient also, correct?"

Sniffles, who was on the other side of the room nursing Flaky's wounds, nodded. "Yes, but, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, my dear Sniffles, what helped with Handy's anger problem?"

"A cat, uh, what does this have to do with _our patient_?" Sniffles blinks, frowning softly at his brother. They looked similar, but Sniffles was 5'8 feet tall and had no blonde in his hair, he had a darker shade of blue eyes and hair.

"Mister Bear has a greater anger problem." He walks over, towering over the small form wrapped in the blankets. "Perhaps, a larger thing to take care of is the cure." He picks the little girl up. "She is, without parents, it would be a win win deal."

Flaky's eyes widen as she stared up at the man. How did her father and mother not live, but she did? He walks towards the door with her as Sniffles jumped to his feet and ran after his eldest brother. "Lumpy! You cannot be serious! A little girl? He'll kill her!"

Flaky shivered at the thought. Lumpy shrugged his shoulders, saying almost coyly. "Maybe, but, she will just return the next day, right?"

"Yes, but, you can't put a child through it!"

"She'll go through it anyhow, at least at these costs she could possibly stop it." Lumpy responded as Sniffles bit his tongue. Lumpy opens the door and walks off as Sniffles bit so hard he chopped his tongue out, blood gushed out from his mouth, dribbling down his pale skin as he screeches making the blood sputters. Sniffles paled and fell backward, blood pooling out as Toothy ran away.

...

Lumpy planted the girl on the dark purple couch in his office, beside his red purple mixed chair. The small table by his chair, the contents were a fish bowl. A plant in a purple vast by the couch the girl sat in was growing leaves leaning on the side of the couch. The walls covered in diplomas of Lumpy being a doctor, axeman, therapist, baker, etc. Flaky glares at all of it. The deaf male got a costume change, he put on a fake mustache, a brown formal jacket with a white button up shirt underneath, with a red tie. He kept the dress pants on. He seated himself in the large chair by the couch, Flaky rubs the wooden border on the dark green wall. "What happened to my parents?"

"They're dead, dear." The still dulled eyed doctor spoke. Flaky, unusually, felt no emotions. She stares at the man. The man paused, then continued.

"The curse changes the way you think of death, darling."

'_Curse?_' Flaky thought, she opened her mouth to speak before the door cracks open.

"Oh. Mister Bear, please come in." Lumpy smiles.

...

**For the curse thing, me and DeathPrincess821 I do have the same idea on how death works in HTF. In fact, we both worked on the idea together. **


	3. Chapter 3- Have A Nice Day

Flaky trembled and crawled behind Lumpy seeing the man. Lumpy smiles and pulls her on his lap.

"Uh.. Wrong time?" Flippy questioned. Lumpy shook his head.

"Sit down." Lumpy ordered. Flippy obeys, flopping on the couch then lying back as Lumpy cradles the child in his arms.

"Flippy, meet your new treatment, her name is Flaky."

Flippy's eyes widen. ".. Excuse me?"

"We tried everything with you. Now, you're trying this." He hands her the tiny teary eyed girl. Flippy held her arm length wide and leans his head away.

"Lumpy..I can't just take a girl.."

"You killed her parents." Lumpy said blankly, the dull of his eyes beginning to fade. Flippy pales and looks down at the girl.

'_Oh god... You didn't.._'

'_**Of course I did! Ha! You should've seen her face when the blade went through her skull!**_'

Flippy shook his head, looking down at the girl. "But I have nothing for a kid, only a spare room with no bed." Flippy tried to talk Lumpy out of it, having child at home with him was just going to scar her.

"I have money for you already. Mister Bear, I need you to at least try a week. A simple week. Not to much." Lumpy's eyes undulled, a toothy grin creeps upon his face. "Oooh! I wanna name her chubby!" Lumpy lifted the girl up from her cheeks and squeezed them together, she felt like her cheek bones were crushing as she yelps.

Flippy grabbed her. "Fine! Fine I'll take her!" He held her protectively in his arms. The man giggles.

"Okie dokie!" Lumpy smiles and shows him the money before trying to play tug-of-war. Flippy angrily took it, getting annoyed. He held the girl under his arm, storming out. He put the girl in the jeep, but she was so small she couldn't see out the window. Flippy sighs and got a book on weapons and seated it on her. She was an inch taller now because of the thick book. She buckles in as Flippy drives. He began to smile, driving towards the library. Flaky looks around, she likes libraries, silent, peaceful, and nice stories. She smiles softly even if she is riding in a car with a killer. The man sighs and parked.

"This is my work, I'll take you to the kid section." He helped her out of the car. "Just stay quite, okay? If you hear screaming, just hide." Flippy held her pale hand and walks her to the large marble doors by the columns. Flaky opens the door then looks inside. It seem peaceful enough, people were waiting to get their books. Flippy put the girl on the rocking chair by some books before leaving. The library was silent until a purple haired old man's phone went off, making a beeping sound. Flaky ignores it, he quickly turned it off. She went back to reading her book.

Flippy's eyes turn into golden orbs as his whole body tensed, teeth so sharp they cut his tongue as he grin. He jumped on his desk and ran onto the man, grabbing his cane with the sharp end. Stabbing into his mouth. The old man gasps as Flippy made the cane go through his throat, he got the metal chair. He punches Cuddles in the jaw with his new found weapon, the rosy chin and cheeks were ribbed apart as he screamed, whimpering in pain. Evil hit him again, making half of his head bent with blood flooding out of his nose and ears. Evil ran off letting him die of blood loss, grabbing Giggles, he buried his fist into her chest. Going passed her ribs and grabbing her heart, ribbing it out as it throbs in his palm.

He frowns at the short kill he had, until seeing a shaking form in the corner of the room. He smirks, walking over to her. Something about new people always made him want to tease them. "What book are you getting?" He asked in his deep, bloodcurdling voice. She held up the book she was reading fearfully, he snatched the book and walked to the front desk, getting a bloody eyeball from Cuddles and pressing it on the book where you meant to write your name, the eye oozing between his curled fingers. He licked his thumb joyfully as he hands the book back. "Have a nice day." He smirks, ribbing a page out, then slitting her throat with the paper.


End file.
